Kitty That Cheren!
by HeroOfReshiram
Summary: Hilda wants Cheren to wear kitty ears and a tail and of course in return she gets a "No!" but what happens when she leaves the room and time o time hears a "nya?"


"Come on, Cheren, dress up like a kitty please?"

"No, Hilda, for the last time! It ain't a holiday so no!" Cheren yelled, tackling her to the ground and holding her arms together. Both stared at each other, waiting for the next move. She grinned.

"Aww, Cheren, but you looked cute the last time! You were my cute little kitty while I was your master," Hilda teased, sticking her tongue out. Cheren huffed before standing up and sitting on her bed. She quickly sat up and crawled between his legs, seeing her boyfriends face flushed. He sighed before taking his glasses off.

"Hey can you go get some cookies to snack on? I know you'll like to stay up the entire night and luckly your mom is passed out in her room!"

Hilda leaned closer to him to feel Cheren's warm lips against hers, him bringing his hands up to her face and gently rubbing her cheeks. Finally breaking the closeness she blushed lightly. Hilda quickly stood up before walking out, giggling lightly. Finally peace Cheren grabbed the ears, They were black just like his hair. Slowly putting them on and looking at the mirrior he smiled. Putting his glasses back on Cheren stood up and closed the door. Once turned around, he grabbed the tail and also put that on, feeling it move in slow circles. Sitting like a Purrlion would he lifted a hand or in this case a "paw" near his chin, winking.

"I'm a bad putty cat!" Cheren growled. Quickly going on his hands and knees he pounced on Hilda's bag, watching something fall out. Quickly picking it up he froze, sweat dropping, and most of all embarassed. It was square, pink, and a small white tab was sticking out. Putting it back were it was Cheren moved to the bed, going under the blanket.

"Hey, Cheren, do you want some warm milk?" Hilda asked, walking into the room. Seeing the blanket move, she lifted a brow.

"Um yes I would love some milk! Cookies and milk together is just like you and me, we're a perfect pair!" Cheren said, hoping she wouldn't pull the covers off. Hilda simply nodded her head before walking out, closing the door. The male got out ofthe covers staring at the door.

"Why do I act like this? Oh yeah cause its _her_ falt," Cheren muttered, laying on the ground." not to mention this is the only time I can act crazy and the way I want too."

He rolled on the ground, smelling the flower scented rug and feeling the tail wrap around him.

_"Cat? I'm a kitty cat!_

_and I dance, dance, dance and I dance, dance, dance_

_Ca?. I'm a kitty cat!_

_and I dance, dance, dance and I dance, dance, dance_

_Cat? I'm a kitty cat!_

_and I dance, dance, dance and I dance, dance, dance_

_perogative posing! Perogative posing!_

_Cat? I'm a kitty cat!_

_and I meow, meow, meow and I meow, meow, meow_

_Cat? I'm a kitty cat!_

_and I meow, meow, meow and I meow, meow, meow_

_Cat? I'm a kitty cat!_

_and I dance, dance, dance and I dance, dance, dance_

_Cat? I'm a kitty cat!_

_an I dance, dance, dance and I dance, dance, dance_

_I say sexy things to myself while I'm da-ancing_

_I say sexy things to myself while I'm da-ancing_

_Cat! I'm a kitty cat!_

_and I poo, poo, poo, peedee, dee, pah pah"_

Cheren chuckled lightly when he stopped singing. How did this amuse him? Why is he acting like this? How stupid did Hilda make him?Several times Hilda heard a quiet "nya" coming from her room, a grin on her lips. Finally grabbing everything she quietly walked up the stairs and down the hall to her room. Quickly opening the door her eyes widen. Cheren's hands were tucked under his chin, a blush on his cheeks, eyes closed, and his legs close to his body as he layed on the ground. Hilda bursted out laughing, making him freeze.

"Your such an idiot! Good thing my camera has been all this entire time too," Hilda giggled, closing the door behind her. Cheren quickly stood up, staring at her.

"You were tapping me?"

"No I was kidding," Hilda said in a serious tone, eyes a bit narrow. Cheren sighed before walking out of the room to the bathroom. She laughed a small evil laugh, looking at her computer. She stopped the camera and turned off the thing.

"Yes I did record _everything_ you did..."

**A/N: This is the most random story I've ever done with Pokemon but I hope you enjoyed it! Review if you want to, the song does not belong to me!**


End file.
